what happens when hearts catch fire?
by auroxismyhottie
Summary: What happens when rose marries christian but dimitri wants her back. Will loves and friendships be tested? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Christian and rose are together. This is their story and how it could have gone. Lissa never dated christian. Dimitri and rose are over for good or are they? **

* * *

**The wedding day**

I was marrying Christian today! I was so excited and nervous. I had not seen christian in a week because of Lissa. She made me stay away from him by never leaving my side. I remembered the last time I had seen him.

* * *

_**flashback**_

**_Rose he said I turned and saw him. It had been a couple of days since I had seen him. I ran into his arms and kissed him. I missed you firefly I muttered in his shoulder. I missed you too he said and kissed me. I have to go before Lissa comes. He looked so sad when he said his next words " okay". I'll miss you and love you I said and gave him one last kiss. Or so I thought but he pulled me to him and smirked love too Rosie and pulled me into a kiss. _**

**_back to present_**

* * *

I stood in my wedding dress and felt happy at that memory. I knew I could do this.

**1 hour later**

You may kiss the bride the preacher was saying. I smiled and kissed my husband. At the reception I could not get one moment alone with christian. I did have a talk with Dimitri. Hey rose he said. Hi Dimitri I said. I guess you're not mine anymore he said looking sad. I was never yours I said and walked away. I was walking away when I got pulled into familiar arms. Hello Mrs. ozera he said.

**Christian p.o.v**

I held my beautiful wife and said hello Mrs. ozera. She gave me a kiss and said I can't wait until the honeymoon. me neither I whispered in her ear. The bride and groom's dance! Adrian yelled drunk, of course. I danced with rose until we had to go. Before we left I kissed rose tongue and all. I heard her moan. I realized everyone was glaring, even Dimitri who looked extra mad. I shoved rose into the limo and started kissing her. This honeymoon was going to be fun.

**2 week's later**

I kissed rose and lay on her goddess body. All we had done these weeks was use our body's and not fighting. We had to leave but we were going back to our house. As soon as we got home Lissa pulled us into a big bear hug. What? rose asked a little annoyed. I just so excited that rose is pregnant! Lissa screamed.


	2. chapter 2

**Rose p.o.v **

**6 month's later**

It was about 6 month's later and nothing much happened. All that happened was Lissa went all out for our baby's. We were having boy and girl. We named them mason ( my choice) and Bella (our choice). Dimitri avoided me but I didn't care. It was ten o clock and christian was rubbing my feet. It felt so good, I fell asleep and I think he carried me to bed because I woke up in his arm's. I gave him a kiss on the nose and he smiled in his sleep.

I giggled and started to squirm. I was horny for like the 50th time that day. Christian always was happy at this feeling. Whenever I have this feeling I squirm. I seriously can not help it. So what did he do when I started to squirm? He grabbed me and put me on him. He pulled me into a kiss. His hand's that were on my waist, grabbed my but. I felt heat in those hands. It felt so good, I moaned. He smiled and pulled off my shirt.

I had my babies early, 2 month 's early. Mason and Bella had to stay in the hospital for a week. I went out for a walk to cool myself down because I was angry. I was speed-walking when I ran into someone. "hey watch it", I screamed. I shoved the mystery person. Roza calm down, Dimitri soothed. Leave me alone, I screamed. I was about to scream again, when he pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him away and said " why did you do that"? I still love you and I'm going to get you back roza, He said. I was about to answer when he cut me off. I hate seeing you in the arm's of him and knowing you have his baby's, he yelled. I hate knowing those baby's aren't mine, and I'm going to get you back if it's the last thing I do.

I was about to say something when I was cut off again. This time by christian. Leave her alone, he growled or it will be the last thing you do. Dimitri stomped off. I'm sorry, I whispered. He pulled me into his sweet embrace and said it's not your fault. He smelled so good, I reached up on my tippytoes and kissed him with passion. He kissed me back adding heat to his mouth. I love you, I said in his ear. Love ya rose, he said back kissing me again.

**4 month's later.**

We got our baby's back. I fed them formula and christian changed diapers. We both gave them bath's. Mason's first word was da-da. Bella's first word was ma-ma. Bella rolled and I filmed it since christian was working. Mason rolled a couple week's later. There so cute and adorable.

Dimitri would not leave me alone. Christian was alway's all over me. I had finally got my body back. The huge boob's stayed though. We were a real family.


	3. unexpected

**2 years later**

A lot had changed. First off I found out mason and Bella were Dimitris. Then I divorced Christian and get back together with the man I truly love, Dimitri. He had missed me and ravished my body. I remembered our second time and smiled to myself. He could please a women.

_Flashback_

_we were in a cabin, a beautiful one like me he had said. As soon as we got in the cabin, he kissed me and led me to the bed. I love you, I said but sounded breathless. He was leaning down on one knee. He asked me to marry him, I said yes and he tore my clothes off (he really did) then ravished my body._

_When I say ravished I mean he kissed me and sucked on me everywhere. He made me moan (or scream) his name over and over till I fell asleep. As I fell asleep I heard him whisper " This won't be the last time Roza". I agreed to marry him right away._

_Back to present_

We had just came back from our hot and heavy honeymoon. We were in my room trying ( and failing) to be quiet. He was licking me up and down over and over again. He and I were all cuddled up and naked. He went to playing with my breast. I loved this man.

**this is the end! She belongs with only dimitri. going to work on a new story.**


End file.
